1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates in general to a timing controller, converter, and control system for 3D display, and more particularly to a timing controller with frequency modulation, converter with frequency modulation for scanning-based backlight unit module, and control system for 3D display.
2. Description of the Related Art
For shuttle glasses type 3D technology with scanning backlight unit, a 120 Hz frame rate is required for 3D images for the right and left eyes presented by a 3D display. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional system for a scanning backlight LCD is shown. A scaler board receives 3D image data and outputs the image data in the form of 2-ch LVDS (Low-Voltage Differential Signaling) signals at 60 Hz. A ME/MC (motion estimation/motion compensation) board converts the 2-ch LVDS signals into 4-ch LVDS signals at 120 Hz. The 4-ch LVDS signals at 120 Hz are inputted to the TCON (timing controller) board and TCON board outputs the digital signal at 120 Hz.
In addition, the T-CON board outputs PWM control signals to a converter to step up the signal levels of the control signals for driving and scanning the BLU (backlight unit) module. For a backlight plate which is divided into a number of regions, such as 8, 16, 32, 64, the signal traces of PWM control signals are complex, leading to signal interference, such as cross-talk problem. In addition, the scanning-based BLU module could also result in glitter of the BLU.